Six Cycles Of The Pit
by DragonScouter
Summary: A stormy night on the Nemesis gives Pandimala an excellent idea on how to spend her time...and terrify a certain seeker. This is based of off the game Five Nights at Freddy's. Also, this takes place during the Power of One story between these two chapters: A Day in the Pedes of a Medic and Feelings Uncertain. This is done as a request for ShiftFrame. Rated T because I am paranoid..


**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a request story for ShiftFrame. Hope you enjoy! This is based off of the game Five Nights at Freddy's.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pandimala: *pokes* I think I am going crazy.<strong>

**Authoress: What makes you say that? *pokes***

**Knockout: *pokes* Because we are poking Predaking while he is sleeping.**

**...**

**Knockout: *looks to see Authoress gone* Um, Pandimala...*points to where Authoress was***

**Pandimala: *looks at where he is pointing* Oh, that is not good.**

***Predaking roars***

* * *

><p>Six Cycles Of The Pit<p>

**Pandimala's 1st P.O.V.**

I could hear the sound of light raindrops against the side of the Nemesis as I walked slowly down the darkened halls. I was on a mission and I was bound to see it through to the bitter, horrific, gory, end. That morning, when I had woke up, I had a brief thought about what would happen when Starscream arrived on the Nemesis. When the solar cycle came, I knew that it would be a very short time until I was taken out by either the slippery seeker or by Megatron. But, until that solar cycle came, I was going to become the embodiment of fear for a certain seeker.

At first, I had a problem with trying to figure out where he would be. Since I was sure that he was not on the half of the Harbinger where Landmine, Lockdown, Jazz, Prowl, Blaster, and Eject were, I figured that he most likely took shelter in the other half of the Harbinger; the one underground. That would actually play quite well into what I was planning.

However, I could not pull this off alone. No, I would need some help from almost everybot that I had become friends with here. They would each bring a certain piece of the puzzle into this masterpiece of a...prank. Yeah, that's a good word for it. Though, this prank would have very high stakes for the seeker in question.

When I arrived at the door of my first destination, I lightly knocked on it. "Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy; any of you mechs in there?" I asked.

It didn't take long for the door to Soundwave's room to slide open and said third in command to appear, Rumble and Frenzy standing at his pedes and giving me studying looks. I could see that the two of them were already figuring out that I had something dastardly planned. On who, they would soon find out.

"_The devil has come knocking at my door. What does she seek?_" Soundwave asked me using clips. From the clips that he used, I could tell that Soundwave also figured that I had something wicked planned.

Slowly, I felt a smirk spread across my lips and my optics brightened slightly before I said, "I want to make sure that a certain seeker does not mess with anything that is going to be happening in the future, and I need the help of you three, Knockout, and Joe to pull this off."

Immediately, a dark glint shone in the optics of the twins and they pulled off smirks that I was going to guess matched with the one still on my faceplate before Rumble said, "Oh, we are so in." He then looked up at Soundwave, "Aren't we boss?"

There was silence as the rain continued to tap against the Nemesis and we stood in silence for what seemed like eternity, though in reality it was only for a few clicks, before Soundwave's faceplate lit up and a familiar doll's face appeared on the screen. It was white in appearance and the doll had red lips. It's eyes were mainly black except for the iris, which was blood red. On it's cheeks, red swirl designs made their show and solidified who the face belonged to.

Soundwave tilted his helm slightly before the he uttered one phrase in the doll's voice, said doll's face moving along with each of his words:

"_Let the games begin."_

Lightning then flashed brightly, illuminating the hall we were standing in, and the doll laughter filled the air.

**Starscream's 3rd P.O.V.**

The former second in command to the Decepticons groaned as he sat up. Strangely, he felt restraints against his wrist joints and ankle struts. Pulling at them, he discovered that this was more than just his processor's imagination at work. He had been restrained. He could feel the cold metal press against his circuitry as he struggled against his bonds. Honestly, he couldn't even remembered what had happened. One click, he had been looking over his limited supply of red energon and, next thing he knew, he felt a pick at the base of his neck and he had fallen unconscious.

Now, as he onlined his optics, Starscream could see that he was strapped to a chair inside of the old security room on the Harbinger. He had done minor repairs to the security systems, just enough to keep an optic on things while he was gone. But, the power to the security systems was not the greatest out there. If Soundwave ever found him, then Starscream knew that he would never know.

Suddenly, as if prompted by his forebodings, the sound of something ringing filled the room. He was confused at this, since the sound was very close to that which human communication devises when someone was contacting them. Of course, since he couldn't move, Starscream assumed that it would simply keep ringing until the caller disconnected the call.

The sound of the line being picked up told him that he was wrong.

"Greetings, Starscream," The voice started. It was a deep voice, almost inherently evil deep, and it seemed to be a recording. So, somebot was disguising their vocals. Some sick game he guessed. Great. Starscream was not amused. "I have decided to record this message for you to give you a sporting chance to live through this night cycle."

"What?" Starscream screeched as he tried to struggle against his restraints.

However, since it was a recording, the voice continued. "Now, within the confines of this wrecked half of a ship, I have placed three animatronics. They are in the forms of a cyber-wolf, Psycho Frill, and a petro-rabit."

One of the security screens then flashed an image of the three dolls in question. Starscream smirked at the shoddy design. What was there for him to fear of something as insignificant as these dolls? This was going to be simple...whatever this was.

His good feeling, however, was crushed when the voice continued to speak. "These animatronics do have this habit of wondering around when they are not supposed to, you could say that they are possessed, especially at night. To give you a chance, I will inform you of what you can do to survive this night."

"Survive?" Starscream yelled in shock. Why was his existence so fragging cursed?

"If these characters manage to see you in the next six cycles, which they have a high possibility of doing, they probably won't see you as a Cybertronian. Instead, they will see you as a metal endo-skeleton without a costume. With that said, if they see you they will try and forcefully stuff you inside the metal suit currently near the exit of the ship."

Starscream raised an optic ridge at that. He was supposed to be scared of getting stuffed into some metal costume? Oh, he was trembling with fear...not. This as ridiculous. They weren't even trying to,

"This in itself wouldn't be so bad except the suit is filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devises, especially around the faceplate area. You can imagine having your helm forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause some...discomfort. The only parts of you that might see the light of a new solar cycle are your optics and maybe your denta when they pop out of the front of the mask...if you're lucky."

Shock filled the former second in command as he processed this information. This was a permanent offlining trap! "You cannot do this to me! I am Starscream! Former Second in Command to the Decepticons! You cannot," Starscream started to yell.

However, he abruptly silenced himself as the voice continued to speak. "Your bonds will undo themselves once this recording ends. But, I would not suggest escaping, lest the animatronics see you. Your only hope is to stay in that room and observe the animatronics with the security cameras. The doors to your right and left will secure you so you can prevent them from coming in. But, be warned, there is only a limited amount of power for them and, once that power is gone, there will be no more defense for you." Then, the voice paused for a nano-click before it chuckled and said, "Well, I hope you have a good six cycles ahead of you, and let the game begin."

Have a good six cycles? He was in an inescapable death trap and this voice was wishing him a good six cycles? "When I find out whoever you are, you will rue the day that you messed with me!"

The seeker wanted to continue but something changing on the screen in front of him caused him to pause and glance at it. At first, he couldn't tell what was wrong. But, as he studied the boiler room, where the three animatronics were, he suddenly realized what had been so disturbing about the scene in front of him.

The petro-rabbit was missing.

"Frag frag frag this is _not_ good!" Starscream yelped as he frantically scanned the video footage, hoping that he could find out where the petro-rabbit went. "Where did you go you fragger?" Starscream yelled at the screens.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he found the rabbit. It was in the old sleeping quarters, closer to him than the boiler room was. Frag, the caller had been right! These things were coming for him! His self-preservation processor then found something to focus on; keeping his aft alive for the night because he feared that, if those animatronics got to him before the six cycles were up, like the voice said, then he would surely offline.

Growling at the rabbit, Starscream hissed, "You stay right there you fiend, and this night won't end painfully for you."

For four cycles, nothing else moved. Maybe this was just a prank, to get him all paranoid. These things weren't going to attack him. They only had one move each. This was going to be an easy two cycles and, when he got out, he was going to track down whoever did this to him and he was going to make them suffer. But, until then, Starscream felt like it was a good idea to offline his optics and rest. Just one click of resting wouldn't do anything. The dolls had yet to move since the rabbit had moved and he had a feeling that this was going to be easy.

So, he offlined his optics.

But, they didn't stay shut for long as a dark laughter filled the air around him. The seeker bolted up and glanced at the two doors next to him, the one on his right and the one on his left, and was relieved that there was nothing by them. Good, everything was just like he had...

His optics widened as fear and pure terror filled the seeker when he observed both the boiler room and the sleeping quarters. The rabbit was gone from the sleeping quarters and the now the cyber-wolf was gone from the boiler room, leaving the smiling Psycho Frill behind. It was like the Psycho Frill was taunting him, saying that now he had to find its comrades, before they got him.

But, the Psycho Frill had been smiling the entire time, so he brushed that thought away as he searched relentlessly for the two figures. It took him about five minutes to locate the petro-rabbit, who had relocated to the energon storage room. A little closer than he would like but it was still pretty far away.

Now, he just had to find,

A flash of something on the monitor to the room next to the hallway of the door on his right caused him to quickly glanced and he felt his spark stop beating as the figure could be seen as the cyber-wolf and it was running toward his position!

"OH FRAG!" Starscream yelped before he slammed the button to close the right door. As soon as the door shut, Starscream heard growling and scratching coming from the outside of the door. The door began to make sounds and, for a few clicks, Starscream feared that the wolf was going to break down the door. But, thankfully, the door stayed in tact. The wolf stayed at the door for so long and, while Starscream knew that he should be on the look out for the others, he couldn't tear his gaze away from the door. If that wolf broke through, then he was scrapped. Royally fragging scrapped.

Growling, he finally tore his gaze away from the door. He had to keep an optic on the other animatronics and he knew that this could go to the pits very very...

Oh scrap!

He could only stare at the camera in front of him in shock when he saw that the Psycho Frill doll was now gone! "Where are you?" Starscream screamed at nothing in particular, though he was talking about the Psycho Frill animatronic.

The rabbit had moved back at the boiler room and the wolf was still at his right door. But, for about ten clicks, he could not find the Psycho Frill. It was like it had vanished. Maybe it left the ship? That would be a blessing from Primus. It really would. Then, he would only have to deal with the,

A foreboding feeling had him glancing at the door to his left and he shrieked as he saw the smiling Psycho Frill. Immediately, he slammed the door shut and he sighed as it locked before the animatronic could get through. That had been too close for comfort for the former second in command. Now, he just had to survive the rest of the time. Only fifteen clicks left. He was almost out of the trouble.

...and that was when the lights started to flicker.

In his helm, the seeker thought back to the ominous warning that the deep voice had given him about the limited amount of power. The doors, they had to have taken up power! He glanced at the monitors and it was only then that the seeker realized that there was a power cell image and, to his dread, above the cell was a number...and a small one at that.

4% remaining.

There was silence outside of the doors and Starscream knew that he should check the doors. So, he used the cameras and angled them toward the doors. Both were clear. But, he felt like they were just hiding, so he allowed his cowardice to overtake him and he kept the doors down.

With dread, he watched as the percentage lowered from four percent to three and then to two, and finally to one. His spark seized in fear as anticipation swelled up inside of him. This was it. His last precious percent of power. The seeker knew that he had to survive. He needed his revenge. He was going to survive this. He only had three minutes until,

A shriek erupted from the seeker's vocals as the power turned off, including his view of the monitors. He was surrounded by darkness and, since he was underground, there was no source of light except for that coming from his optics. "Oh, no." Starscream muttered. This was bad. Very bad. He had a feeling that,

"NO!" Starscream shrieked as the animatronic of Psycho Frill suddenly appeared right in front of his faceplate and he felt something prick his energon lines and force him into stasis lock.

**Ten Clicks Later**

The seeker known as Starscream slowly onlined his optics and stared widely in front of him. Mere millimeters from his faceplate were thousands of metal spikes and barbed cybertronium wire. When he tried to move, he found that he was restrained in a standing position. He was trapped!

"I WILL FIND YOU!" Starscream yelled out, intending the receiver to be whoever had done this to him. "AND WHEN I DO, I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDDED SCRAP METAL! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Then, the seeker let out a scream of frustration and anger at his trapped predicament.

**Pandimala's 1st P.O.V.**

"No!" I yelled in disappointment as I stared at the screen in front of me. Just the animatronics were going to offline the seeker for good, and get him out of the way, they ran out of power! I mean, talk about your bad luck...

...Or a certain deity getting in the way. Thanks Paul...not.

"Oh, they got so close too!" Rumble complained.

Knockout nodded and that and said, "Too bad. I was really looking forward to screen shot his demise and make it my background for my monitor in the med bay."

The rest of us nodded at that before I turned to Soundwave and said, "Maybe you and Knockout could have made it so they could get some power from lunar light. That would have assured his demise."

The intelligence officer, in response, lit up his visor before playing a soundbite from the Simpsons. "_Ha ha!"_

Frowning at that, I turned back to the screen just as Starscream seemed to yell out his threat. Empty threat of course since he would never know who was responsible. We had made sure of that. The technology was human based and that alone would take months of tracking and, from my calculations, he didn't have months before he would be coming up here on the Nemesis.

There was a silence between us all once Starscream yelled his threat. Well, that was, until Knockout broke it.

"Well, show's over. Back to work now."

Great, more boredom. Just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Pandimala: *yells while running* I am blaming you for this Knockout!<strong>

**Knockout: *yells* Me? What did I do? This was Authoress' idea!**

**Pandimala: Yeah, but I can't blame her so you are next in line. *ducks as fire stream is shot overhelm***

**Predaking: *snarls* When I get a hold of you two I am going to melt you down until there is nothing left!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you all enjoyed this. I am a little under the weather right now so updates are going to be even slower than normal but I will try to update my current stories as quickly as I can. Next I am going to try and update A Twist in Fate but that will take some time. My plan is to have it done by the weekend end. But, don't hold your breath! Well, I hope you all review! Now, I must go to town soon so I must say farewell! TTYL! *runs to car like The Flash*<strong>


End file.
